1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved dental mirror having ultraviolet filter means incorporated therein so as to reduce the impingement upon the retina of the dentist or dental technician of the ultraviolet and/or blue light emitted from a light source used to cure plastic or composite tooth filling materials.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many products on the market made of clear amber colored plastic or glass used to shield the eye from the intense blue or ultraviolet light used for light curing composites used as tooth filling materials. Among these products are those employing a large, flat paddle-shaped disc, similar to a ping pong paddle, made of amber colored plastic or glass. Additionally eyeglasses of orange glass or plastic are used. Orange plastic nipples which fit on the end of the light emitting fiber optic and confine the emitted light to the composite material are also used. Some dentists and technicians use eyeglasses with orange lenses or clip-ons to regular eyeglasses. The present invention is an improvement on all of these prior means for shielding the eyes.